


ヒミツ

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	1. （上）

预警：双性 强迫 驯养 强制高潮 内射

“这是欺诈。”  
林彦俊强撑着瞪大眼睛看着面前的队友，声音却不由自主地发抖。  
“但是你亲手签下了。”做队长的轻轻敲了敲桌上的纸，“这份协议。”  
“你们把它夹在什么东西里面我才——”  
“诚实一点。”有人掐住他的腰，“这可以是欺诈，也可以是满足。”

“是满足你，也满足我们所有人……你知道发现那个秘密时我们有多高兴吗？”队长像沉迷于扮演V的那几天一样抬高声调，神经质的手势让林彦俊本能地感到危险。  
“我没有看过它的内容！这种协议是不成立的！”退后一步却撞上平素笑容最开朗的那个弟弟，被控制住双手的同时听到他的声音，很低沉。  
“不需要它成立……只需要它存在。”顿了一顿，“让你从公众视野里消失也很简单。”

“然后你还是只能……属于我们。你本来就很渴望吧？躲在休息室的洗手间自慰的时候，怎么没想到我们呢？”  
微不可查的兴奋羞耻地升上来，有谁解开了他的皮带，西装裤滑了下去，队长修长的手指挤进腿间，从后往前重重地一划。  
内裤的布料陷进那本不该出现在男性身体上的性征，被溢出的液体浸湿。

最后的侥幸和反抗心被这一划完全打碎，队长特别的声线响在耳边：“一直瞒得很辛苦啊，明明很想要的，里面已经很湿了吧。”  
“以后在家里就不用藏了，我们的……”  
“猫。”  
轻轻吐出的一个字，被那一纸协议上的定义蒙上浓郁的情色味道。

 

“买了新玩具吗——别忘了换鞋！”  
蔡徐坤笑着问抱着快递盒子的陈立农，再平常不过的对话，却有人禁不住一抖。  
“阿俊？”察觉到宠物的畏惧，蔡徐坤蹲下身安抚地拍着他的背脊，又往后延伸，“不怕啊，这么久了还不知道吗？我们心里都有数——欸，你也不是不期待嘛。”手指上牵出滑腻的淫液。

不长不短的时间，接受了这种设定，或者说现实之后的身体逐渐食髓知味，潜意识的信任和依恋让这场以欺诈开头的驯养意外地顺利，蔡徐坤藏在电视柜后面的鞭子没派上用场，林彦俊自然地成了ninepercent的“猫”。

回到家里就会自觉脱光衣服，除了下楼梯之外都乖顺地跪着爬行，精心挑选的猫尾巴肛塞含在后穴里，摇晃出诱人的幅度，大家聚在一起的时候，就温驯地依在某一个的腿边。  
这个家的每个房间都二十四小时拉着窗帘，开着恒温空调和换气，每个角落都铺着地毯，本质上这栋小别墅已经变成了一个巨大的猫窝，因为一切都在为他们驯养这只美味多汁的猫咪让步。

他们最爱让他自己抱住腿，暴露出下体，看他被玩弄得湿漉漉却不敢松手也不敢并腿，丰润的下唇被自己咬住，上目线委委屈屈含着水汽的样子。  
比如现在。

浑身赤裸地躺在地上，被迫抱住大腿让下体暴露无遗，挺翘的性器和囊袋后面是肿起的蜜豆，湿润的花唇努力收缩着遮掩幽深的甬道，后穴里塞着的肛塞带着长长的尾巴，此刻正随着身体的颤抖剧烈地摇晃。  
“啊……不要……不要碰那里啊啊啊！”  
陈立农把洗净的新玩具启动的一瞬间就收获了一声带着哭腔的尖叫，蜜豆被吸吮震动，不由自主想要合拢的腿被王子异有力的双手按住。  
“拿开……求你……要死了啊啊啊——”  
难以忍受的快感从下身像电流一样蹿上头顶，意识猛然陷入空白的同时花穴汩汩涌出水来。

“不愧是秒潮……听到这个名字就觉得很适合阿俊呢。”陈立农感慨似的说了一句，手上的玩具却完全没有拿开的意思，被强制高潮一次又一次的身体控制不住地痉挛，潮喷激烈到令人害怕，预先垫上的毛巾整个湿透了，臀肉无意识地摩擦在上面就能挤出水来。

“呜……求你……啊！求你！主人！不要了……”  
像是哀哀地求饶和淫靡的称呼起了作用，微微发烫的玩具被移开，然而下一秒花穴就被勃发的性器贯穿，已经一片泥泞的穴肉因连续不断的高潮而无力绞紧，只能湿热地挤着侵入者，被轻而易举地一次次肏开，一次次攻击敏感点直到软成一滩水。

“唔！”  
那玩具再次贴上来，吸住了蜜豆，身体筛糠似的颤抖停不下来，没过几秒又喷出了大股的淫水浇在龟头上，肏弄为之一滞，险些射了出来。  
陈立农有些报复性地加快了速度，大开大合地狠肏，耻骨撞击花唇，肉体拍打声夹着水声浪到极点，直到林彦俊被肏得全身酥麻使不上劲，陈立农才抵住花心射在了里面，把玩具关掉。

无力的双腿就这么大开着，下体被强制高潮的潮喷和射进来的精液搞得一塌糊涂，被使用过度而红肿的蜜豆和被肏得软烂的花穴暴露在合不拢的花唇之外，自己射出的精液落在小腹上，满脸泪水失神地小声呻吟着，高潮的余韵蔓延在四肢百骸，让他连动一下都难。

“这次就不让他含着了吧？被你玩强高玩到控制不住了。”蔡徐坤从厨房出来，刚洗的手冰冰凉，伸过来刮了一下穴口，“你好会啊农农。”

这具身体好像全然为了性的快乐而生，蜜豆和花穴都发育得好好的，性器也不像多数双性者一样小得可爱，而是正常尺寸，唯有卵巢和子宫极其萎缩，所以并无受孕的可能，但他们还是常常坚持让他缩紧穴口含住里面的精液，美其名曰“给我们生小猫咪”。  
这次怕是含不住了。  
陈立农自觉玩得过火，有点心虚地去抱林彦俊，被带些依恋的目光看着，更心虚了。

“农农……”搂着脖颈凑上来舔舐脸颊，一下下地，没一点情欲味道，只是撒娇罢了。  
“越来越像猫了啊。”


	2. （下）

预警：双性 驯养 内射

下班之后是性趣突如其来的高发期。  
在舞台或者访谈里感受到谁的目光一下一下地瞟过来，或者故意来牵他的手，多半这个人就会在进门时直接捉住脱衣服的猫。  
新鲜可口，压在玄关的矮柜上，做到妆都花掉，再一起去洗澡。

“洗澡的时候不许趁机再来！”林彦俊想起蔡徐坤给皮孩们立规矩的样子，“每次都变成一群一群的，伤身体又不卫生……丞丞有没有在听！Justin有没有在听！”  
小孩们对那种黄色文学里的玩法和剧情走向总是有着特别的热情，被点名之后露出遗憾的表情。  
林彦俊看得想笑，心里想随他去算了，理智又告诉他保命要紧，做爱也要讲可持续发展的。

除了两个小孩脑子里总是塞着奇奇怪怪形形色色的黄色废料，基本捉摸不透之外，其他人倒还有迹可循。  
王子异不是去他的房间就是去自己的房间，坚持在正常的床上，每次看见客厅有人白日宣淫都要皱皱眉；王琳凯舌头是一绝，攻哪儿哪儿缴械；陈立农要说年龄也是个小孩，但是够狠也够能给安全感，骚话说得那叫一个溜；尤长靖感情丰富到一个程度上，做着做着能自己哭出来；朱正廷手脚温柔但耐久超长；蔡徐坤……蔡徐坤很难形容，大概做音乐是“蔡徐坤style”，做爱也是“蔡徐坤style”。

 

做队长的又在回程车上捧着自己的杯子偷他的水喝，林彦俊知道这是什么意思。  
他们在开门前击了个掌，没有什么特别的意义，也许是代表电流接通？进门先脱鞋，往门后让开两步，刻意停顿一下，就有手伸过来替他解开外裤的纽扣。

蔡徐坤转到林彦俊身前轻拍他发顶，于是顺理成章地屁股落在脚跟上，乖驯的类似正坐的样子，衬衣的下摆落在带点肉感的大腿上，遮住那一片要紧的风光。  
他抬头看他，眼睛弯弯带点笑意，甚至伸出手去碰他滚动的喉结。  
“闹。”放在头顶的手滑下来托他下巴，挠猫儿一样挠着，挠得他眯起眼睛。  
倒不是说真有多舒服，只是被驯养和宠爱的感觉意外地甘美。  
衬衣被一点一点解开，像拆一个礼物，而唇舌已经先一步纠缠到一起。跟住这个很深很长的吻一点一点躺下，支起的腿被身体分开，从袖子里抽出手拥抱上去。

有人远远地抛来一句“衣服放起来别垫着！很贵！”，逗得两人都笑了起来。  
蔡徐坤抽出那件衬衣随手丢在矮柜上，又俯下身去吻他，手指像推开什么似的摩挲着，从腰，到背，最后捧上那张精致的脸，沿着下颌的轮廓到耳后，再往下。  
不知因为缺氧还是情动而软了的身体被试探着侵入，一个指节。  
“痛……”  
退出来的手指想去拿矮柜底层的润滑液，却被攥住了袖子。

“不想用吗？”蔡徐坤藏着笑去亲林彦俊的侧颈，这种时候不给脖子打粉的化妆师也值得感谢了。  
“那我来让你够湿好吗？”  
明知故问的征询换来红透了耳朵的点头，又是一个难自已的亲吻。  
收回的手并了中指和食指，挤进花唇的缝隙，指腹打着圈直接摩擦上敏感的蜜豆，每一下都按在了那根敏感的神经线上，甚至快速地向前勾弄，另一只手捏住乳头，一下下地揉拧开去，从一边到另一边。

“哈啊……”  
从长吻中解脱的唇微张了大口呼吸，却像被快感的浪潮闷头拍过，缺氧般仰起头急促喘息，被推高了音调变成呻吟。  
淫液股股涌出来，被探入狭缝的手指推开渐渐搅出水声。肿胀的花唇浸出淫靡的水光，借淫液打着转按揉，又浅浅戳刺，直到穴口放松了些，甚至翕动起来，渴望着什么。

再次侵入的手指几乎没有遭到任何抵抗，湿热的软肉包裹着它，淫液被挤出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，手指转动着抽插了几下，就用力揉按起穴肉上凸起的褶皱。  
林彦俊几乎是立刻绷紧了身体，脚趾也蜷缩起来，被封住了唇从喉咙里哼出甚至有些甜腻的哭音。

第二根手指也顺利地挤了进去，被紧窄的甬道包裹着，缓慢的抽插逐渐加快，指节每一动都抵上敏感的凸起，拇指又重重揉上肿胀的蜜豆，花穴深处不断涌出温热的淫液，在失控边缘颤栗的身体染上了一层粉色，花唇甚至变得鲜红发紫。  
猛然中止了长吻，在呼吸间流出的满溢情欲的喘息中夹了一声忍不住的痛呼，第三根手指挤进甬道的下一刻，三根手指就微微用力向三个方向撑开，被扩张的耻感和疼痛让本就在眼眶里转着的眼泪立刻滑了下来，又被温柔的啜吻吻尽。

适应了三指的花穴让逐渐漫上来的淫液浸得湿软透了，体温却被欲望蒸高，灼热地吸吮着往外退的手指。  
“我进来啰。”  
饱胀的性器第一下就顶进花穴的最深处，像是顶断了最后那根线，强烈的酸麻感冲撞着整个下体，爱潮喷涌而出，被填满的甬道失控地痉挛收缩着，又热又紧。  
“我的猫咪好湿啊……”  
叹息般说了一句，不给更多反应的时间，就这么抽插起来。

“啊……太……太多了……哈啊……”  
高潮中的身体被过载的快感冲刷，失声哭叫，又被狠劲的肏弄撞到声音颤抖，词句支离，大脑一片空白，只能失神地盯住他的脸。  
他凑上来舔舐他后仰的脖颈，脆弱的喉结暴露出来，还有过瘦而格外明显的颈窝和锁骨，他吮吻着，甚至用上牙。然后再去吻他的眼眉，鼻尖，又是唇。

蔡徐坤射出来的时候林彦俊觉得自己已经毫不夸张地被肏成了一滩水，脱力的身体软倒在地上，下体一片泥泞，被抱起来时精液和淫液从花穴里流出来冲散穴口拍打出的白沫，大腿根还微微打着颤。  
“去洗澡喔。”

被抱着沉入浴缸里，微热的水中隔开了冰凉内壁的身体可靠地散发着热量，缓过神的林彦俊笑起来：“年轻人火力好旺啊。”  
他半侧过身反抱住蔡徐坤的腰，脑袋贴在胸口的样子乖驯又可爱到令人心痒，蔡徐坤觉得再随他撩下去自己就要立法犯法。  
“好好洗澡啦。”

 

洗完澡一身清爽的林彦俊像一条猫一样伸开四肢趴在蔡徐坤腿上，猫尾巴肛塞的尾巴向前垂，落在背上。  
“阿俊啊。”蔡徐坤有一下没一下地拨弄着那条尾巴，用无所谓的语气提问，“喜不喜欢我们呢？”  
注意到队长微微捏紧的另一只手，林彦俊在心里偷笑。  
“喜欢。”  
“每一个？”  
“每一个。”  
“在……之前就喜欢了吗？”  
“在那之前就喜欢你。”

你。


End file.
